


Fate

by Midknight_thief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bite, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: Keith has never believed in fate. It always seemed to screw him over. An omega from a young age, losing both of his parents, and losing the love of his life. Why would he ever believe fate was on his side? Unless, of course, a certain alpha could change all of that.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryokochu-michi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryokochu-michi).



Keith had never really believed in fate. Fate had screwed him over from a young age, from presenting as an Omega, to when his mother left, to when he’d lost his father. He always believed that he only needed to take care of himself. No one else could live his life for him, now could they? No, fate was not a luxury Keith could believe in.

Until he met Shiro. 

At first, Keith looked up to the young, strapping alpha as a proper influence; a role-model. A hero. A shining knight in armor with a scent that was strong and smelled of the desert nights he had grown up living in, but still had the gentle smell of cherry trees. He was the guiding light he had missed all his life, from the moment his father passed. It wasn’t until Keith had begun to fall for his hero, staying up all night and indulging in the fantasies of a strong alpha and a warm nest, had he started believing in fate. He truly thought that shiro could be the alpha he hoped was out there for him one day, the one that would allow him to be at ease, indulge his desires, and maybe even have a family with. 

When Keith saw Shiro off at the Kerberos launch, he held a hope in his heart that when shiro returned, they’d be a proper mated pair. But the mission snatched away his future, leaving him denying fate once more. Leaving him spending his nights alone and cold in a world that had once again taken everything from him. With Keith’s anguish came his expulsion, leaving him in an empty home that only reminded him more of his pain. No family, no hope, no Shiro.

No fate.

Voltron was the last thing he’d expected. He never expected to meet his future fellow Paladins on a rescue of his desired mate and best friend. He never expected to meet another cocky but caring Omega, who smelled of the calming seas and the wind in your hair. A soft and kindhearted alpha, whose scent reminded him of the sweet nectar from flowers, fiery volcanic ash, and the thick smell of coconut. Or even a young beta that was smarter than any of them combined, whose scent was distinctly that of spring rain. There was so much about Voltron he’d never expected. 

Through many escapades, they became defenders of the universe. 

Defeating countless ro-beasts. 

‘There’s no such thing as fate,’ screamed Keith’s commons sense. ‘It’s all a lie told by dreamers. You have no fate.’ 

Losing Shiro again. ‘Quit telling yourself that you have hope.’

Finding his mother and fighting his former hero, The alpha he’d come to love. 

‘You have no future. Especially a lonely, broken Omega like you.’

And yet, he refused to listen. He had ignored fate for so long. It was time to let himself believe.

They had all been through so much. Keith’s mother was here to stay. Even earth was safe for now. Sendak’s reign was over, ended at his own hands. Many revered him as the head of Voltron, an Omega who did the impossible, and let his team to save the universe. Many asked for his hand, but he only wanted one. The alpha he wanted from the beginning, the man who now shined like starlight with his bright hair. The man that he would rescue as many times as it takes. His Shiro.

A word of his desire was never spoken to the new head of the Atlas. Though, after all this time, he wouldn’t be surprised if Shiro knew the whole time. It was then that Keith had decided that he would listen to fate, and let it guide him. Fate would take his life into its own hands, and steer him right. So, when the right time came to confess, Keith would know.

The time came sooner than he thought. He found himself outside of the alpha’s door, the one that led to his personal quarters, his own nest. It was now or never. With all of his might, Keith steadied his hand, raised his fist, and gave a knock. He didn’t wait long before there was an answer, and the vision of his dreams filled the doorway. His alpha, his Shiro, face warmed with a welcoming smile.

“Keith. I was wondering when you’d show up. It’s been a while since we got to talk alone. Come in.” With a wave of his hand, Shiro becoming him in, and all of the tension seemed to ease off of Keith’s shoulders.

Controlling his smile and own scent, Keith entered with more confidence then he’s had in months. The scent of the room reminded him that this was a safe space, and that he needed not to worry. 

“Thank you, Shiro. It has been a while.” 

Shiro, ever at ease around Keith, took a seat down on his own bed, patting the space beside it. Keith took the invitation and sat down, suppressing his urge to purr in content and cuddle up to the alpha. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and spoke.

“Shiro? We need to talk.” He ignored the confused look on shiro’s face, in order to keep his focus. 

“Shiro, I’ve been meaning to say this ever since I met you. We’ve been through so much together, but no moment ever seemed to be the right one. I have to tell you the truth, before it haunts me for the rest of my life...”

Keith let out a shaking breath, taking shiros hand in his own, and staring into his eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Shiro. From the moment I met you. You are my guiding light, my hero...and he alpha that I wish to take as my mate. I believe that you truly are my fate, my future. If you will have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as a mated pair.” 

He steadied his breath again, shakily exhaling before staring at his own lap. Holding back his emotional tears, he squeezed the strong hand in his, not beating to look at the face in front of him as he asked once more.

“Will you have me as your mate?”

A pregnant silence filled the air. The hand in Keith’s own grasp didn’t move, and he himself began to shake. He let go after a moment, beginning to stand. He knew this was a stupid idea. Fate had steered him wrong. There was no such thing as fate and true lov-

His thoughts were cut off as strong arms wrapped around him, a soft hand grabbing his chin and pulling him closer, to where his own lips touched softer ones. Shiro held him close as he kissed Keith, his own tears making tracks down his cheeks. A deep, rumbling alpha purr made its way out of his throat as their lips remained connected. After a moment, shiro pulled away, ignoring Keith’s shock in order to bury his face in the omega’s neck. If it wasn’t right beside Keith’s ear, he never would have heard the alpha’s gentle whisper.

“I’m in love with you too... I want to take you as my mate.”

The shock of realization spread through Keith’s nerves, causing him to openly cry as he wrapped his arms around the alpha. He buried his own face into the other’s scent gland, sobbing quietly and taking in the deep smell. They both purred contently in each other’s arms, tears staining each other’s skin and clothing. 

‘Shiro loves me. Shiro will be my mate.’ These thoughts repeated over and over on repeat in Keith’s head, until he felt the gentle scrape of alpha fangs on his scent gland. A long, low moan dragged itself out of his throat as he gripped shiro’s shirt. As his head clouded up with desire, his last clear thought shone through. ‘We will mate tonight.’

He barely registered as the tall alpha picked him up, making it so he wrapped his legs around his waist. He whined at the contact, grinding down for more. Shiro dug his hands under Keith’s shirt, silently demanding that he let him take it off. Keith obliged, letting go for only a moment so the clothing could be removed, before latching back to shiro’s neck and scraping his little Omega fangs across the expanse of shiro’s neck.

Keith didn’t even realize he was on the bed until Shiro kissed him again, tugging his pants and underwear off in the process. The cold chill of the room was quickly diminished as shiro moved downwards, kissing his soft belly before moving to the soft entrance below. He could feel shiro’s hot breath on his entrance, giving him very little warning before his cock was between Shiro’s lips, his tongue flicking it gently, but with enough pressure to send chills through Keith’s entire body. Keith felt the tears well up again in his eyes as he gasped, running his fingers through the alpha-his alphas hair. Shiro has already pressed to fingers in, making Keith realized just how wet he had really become. Keith shivered and writhed, chasing as much pleasure as he could from his ever-giving alpha.

“S-shiro-oh!” Keith nearly shrieked as the fingers were replaced by shiro’s tongue, thrusting in and out of his wet entrance with ease. Keith’s tummy quivered with his shaking breaths and sobs of pleasure, as he grabbed shiro’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “A-Alpha, please...”

Shiro’s purrs resonated through his entire body, sending up more shocks through Keith’s. The Omega whined and curled his toes, unable to control the pleasure he gained from his alpha’s attention. He pleaded into empty air, hoping shiro would heat and listen to his desperate cries. 

“T-Takashi, please! I w-want your knot, alpha...waited so long...”

The thought of his knot in his mate sent shiro reeling. His eyes were completely blown out, all black with barely a ring of the silver left. He purred so deeply as he sat up that it almost sounded like a growl. He leaned in close to Keith’s face, wiping the tears away and nipping at the omega’s neck. He scraped his fangs along the sensitive scent gland, sending the smell of cherries, cinnamon, and warmth mingling in the room. His soft whispers almost went right over Keith’s head, but they were still impossible to miss.

“My mate...I’ll knot you and make you mine. And when we’re done, I’ll mate you again and again until you’re full of my pups...I’ve waited so long, Keith. I’ll give you the family and mate you deserve...”

His words sent Keith into a quiet sobbing fit, which would have worried shiro if Keith didn’t immediately grab his face and kiss him like the world was ending. Taking it as a silent agreement, Shiro stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, exposing his hard cock to his soon-to-be mate. He wasted no time lining himself up, grasping Keith’s hand and purring to comfort him. When Keith gripped his hand back, Shiro thrust himself in completely, biting down on Keith’s soft scent gland at the same time.

Keith let out a pleasured shriek, wrapping his legs tightly around Shiro’s waist as the alpha pounded mercilessly into his wet entrance, all while he still remained with his teeth embedded in Keith’s neck. 

Keith could feel the alpha’s knot knocking against him, already swollen and ready to be locked into him. His punched out moans rang out in the air as shiro continued to thrust inside of him. When Shiro finally released his fangs from his neck, he let out a deep growl and stared his in the face. “I’m going to knot you. I’ll give you my pups, all my love...I’ll give you everything, Keith.”

Keith gripped Shiro’s shoulders, his sharp nails digging in tight and he wrapped himself completely around his mate. 

“Then give it to me.” Keith buried his own fangs into the alpha’s scent gland, causing shiro to cum deep inside of the Omega. He forced his knot in the rest of the way, locking it into the dripping wet entrance of his mate, and locking his seed inside. Keith moaned and let go of his now mates neck, toes uncurling as he fell back onto the mattress, basking in his afterglow. 

Shiro arranged them onto their sides, remaining stuck inside the Omega as they cuddled close, reveling in the new feeling of being freshly mated. Their purrs and scents mingled in the air as the held each other close. 

As they both drifted off in each other’s arms, Keith couldn’t helped but think of one last thought.

Fate was real, and he would never, ever doubt it again. 

 

 


End file.
